Harry's Trial Story Idea's
by WisdomWriter25
Summary: An idea of a story I would like someone to write. The main idea of Harry having a trial under some sort of truth insuring thing which leads to many thing's being revealed, and then many things happenning. Mention of moresomes, harem, and male x male.


**This is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. ****This is not a story, it is only ideas for a Harry Potter story that I would like written with various ideas of the way the story may go.**

**Warning: There is mention of male X male, harem, and moresomes. **

Harry's Trial

_Story and Variation Idea's_

My main idea is that Harry gets a trial in the wizarding world and is subjected to something that would induce he answer questions truthfully like Veritaserum, or some other kind of magical device that at least insures that he is telling the truth. During the trial things are revealed that definitely change the story from the canon. Also different pairings from the canon would be nice for the main characters.

Now I have a variety of ideas for the reason he is being interrogated including suspicion of being a death eater, the use of his wand to send up the mark when Barty Crouch actually did it, suspicion of committing the murder of Cedric Diggory, or someone else that Voldemort murders or has murdered in a way to put suspicion on Harry, like Umbridge or Snape, because Fudge wants a trial, due to the Dementor attack, because of breaking into the Ministry, and some other crime that may lead to a trial. These are just a few of my ideas as I would like the story to be focused on either sometime in the summer before fourth year and the summer after fifth and preferably before Sirius dies.

Next for how he gets a trial I have the ideas of Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Amos Diggory, Arthur Weasley, or another ministry personnel calling for it either because they believed he was guilty, to find proof that he had done something, to try to get him off, or that they want to make sure before he is punished that it is warranted. Another idea is that after Harry is punished or imprisoned, the D.A., Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Weasley's, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, if you write a story in which he has lived, Fleur Delacour or someone else that believes he is not guilty so they find a way to insist that he gets a trial if Fudge or someone else had managed to not have him get one. There are many ways to write the story with the main idea behind it.

During the trial depending on the way it is written various different things can come out like the truth of what Harry has done in his Hogwarts years, the feelings he has including those for other people, Sirius innocence, Peter being alive, how he is treated at the Dursley's, Dumbledore's manipulation's that he maybe has figured out, maybe he is more cunning or smarter than he seems and has plans that come out, maybe he is not doing his best in school for some reason, some kind of secret or manipulation that has made it so he does not truly know his heritage, responsibilities, other school's he could have gone to that he never received invitations for, not knowing about a will or much beyond the vault he saw with Hagrid about his inheritance if there is more to it, untruth's people have told him, maybe not receiving materials that muggle-borns receive that would help explain the wizarding world and other basic things they should know that might hinder his success at school, in romantic relationship's, and other thing's in life, the Weasley's just using him or plotting against him, some kind of subconscious link to Voldemort that allows him to know where he is or at least what he has been planning, the truth of Voldemort's return, some business decisions that he has been hiding, the Dementor's, Cedric's death, Fudge's breaking the law in some way's, and many other things like that. Those are just a few of the many things' that could come out at the trial that would help decide the course of the story. They also do not have to come out right during the trial and may be revealed later due to investigations into some of the things that were said during it.

For pairing's or who sticks by him I do not really have any dislikes as long as there is a good reason for those thing's to happen. I would especially like if he is paired with some variation of Cedric, Fred, George, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Draco, Terry, Justin, Oliver, Hermione, Susan, Luna, Hannah, Katie, Alicia, Fleur, Gabrielle, Tracey, or/and Daphne at some time even there are just some flashbacks or mentions of the person/person's as past relationship's. I also encourage the addition of creature heritage with mate/mates, going to a different school, having moresomes, preferably an end of a ménage of three to five people, creation of new original characters, secret friendship's or relationship's with people in other Hogwarts houses or/and schools, powers, release of previously bound powers, his not becoming an Auror, and/or some object from his parent's or Sirius that helps him in his quest to stop Voldemort. Also following the trial where I would prefer Harry to be proven innocent, their are enough Harry in Azkaban or on the run stories, I would suggest that many changes to his life take place most especially getting away from the Dursley's in some way.


End file.
